A Night in Heaven
by Native Wolf
Summary: Another Nyo!UrkCan Fic. It's an AU where Maddie is an escort and Nikolas is her John. Reviews would be helpful, thank you :


WARNING:

Sex

Prostitution

uh... idk things...

bad typing

bad smut

It was just another normal night for the Canadian escort, apparently she had caught a John's eye. She looked sweet and nice, with her natural soft curls, sweet smile and friendly eyes. Seemed a lot of what Johns were looking for that, not that she was a very popular escort. Mostly it was Felicité who turned heads with her beauty, Madeline mostly got the men that wanted some one to hold and talk to. Which was a bit odd for the prices of being alone with her for the night. But they paid very well and were pretty nice to her. Though she did get her fair share of rough guest, even had a stalker or two.

Her phone rang, which brought her out of the thought and from looking out the window. Picking up the receiver expecting on of her regulars to wanting to meet her early. She was a bit surprised to her that some one new had requested her. A man from Ukraine, tall, handsome according to Felix, though he looked a bit shy. The blonde couldn't help but to giggle, it must have been his first time doing something like this, how cute.

To say she was excited about getting a 'Virgin,' would be an understatement. She usually never got them, only people who've been through the motions and were just given to her. But this man requested her, it made her giddy to think that some one made a personal request to be set with her.

There was a soft, and obviously shy, knock on the door. Madeline leaped off the bed that she had placed herself at as she waited. Opening the door with a bright smile, and was greeted by a sight of a man in a soft grey suit and a pale yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and half of his face. The first thing she noticed about his face was how sweet he looked, she idly wondered why such a cute guy came to an escort service. The second, was how bright red his cheeks were and absolutely handsome it made him.

"Bonjour. Ah are you here to see me?" She smiled at the man, looking him over noting his nervous movements and how he held the end of his scarf over his mouth.

He swollowed loudly, like something was in his throat. "T-Tak... you are Madeline, da?" She smiled widely and nodded, trying not let her soft blush peek through. Only a few people knew her secret fetish for accents, and his was just what made her heart race.

"Oui, I am. Please come in, don't worry, mon cher. I won't hurt you," Madeline cooed softly taking the hand he had been toying with his scarf with. And lead him inside the room and closing the door behind them.

"So, what should I call you, mon cher?" She gave him a sweet smile as she shimmied off the black coat he had on, only to reveal a light blue fitting shirt that was under it.

He watched her as she left light touches on him, easing the jacket off. He couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her short frame and sweet voice. Her words pulled him more into the spell she seemed to cast upon him when she opened the door. "N-Nikolas..." he swallowed the ever present lump in his throat, "Nikolas is fine..."

"Nikolas? What a nice name. Call me Maddie if you like," her voice sent a warm jolt through him, how she said his name made him, some how more comfortable. And her name suited her, sweet and soft. He didn't even know what brought him to look for her, he saw her on a site that his friend showed him. And was compelled to meet her.

"So, what would you like to do, Nikolas? Do you want to just talk? Or maybe have a bit a fun, eh?" her sweet smile stayed but her sweet demeiner change as she pushed him lightly onto the bed and slipped into his lap.

Nikolas froze in his seat, he couldn't register what she was doing at first. Until she started to slide her hand up his shirt over his stomach. She leaned into him parting her lips slightly. Nikolas leaned in, his hands finding their ways to he thighs slipping under the plaid skirt she was wearing. "So 'm guessing this means you want to have a bit of fun, eh?" Her eyes locked onto his as her voice seemed to tease him, in his opinion everything about her was teasing him. From her white tucked in button up blouse to her pale pink thigh highs, he could only nod an answer.

And with that acceptance she smirked and closed the small distance between their lips. She worked her lips against his, he paused a moment not expecting the small women to be such a good kisser. His hands started to wonder farther up her skirt.

Maddie smiled into the kiss as he returned it, working his lips she got him to open them so she could slide her tongue in. He tasted nice, she tried to explore more but he played his way back into her mouth. She left out a soft mewl as he roamed her mouth, she slid off his scarf as she distracted him with her mouth and tongue. Next his shirt came off, but as soon as his head popped out from the small amount away from hers he rolled over on top of her and moved his assault from her mouth to her neck.

Maddie tilted her neck letting him explore her neck, but soon regretted that decision. He kept nipping and kissing sweet spots on her neck making her moan softly, no other John found them so fast.

Nikolas moved back from her neck after he found his leg being held down by hers and the smaller blonde short of breath and looking at him with an expression he hadn't expect her eyes could show. And that look sent him up a wall, "Ni-Nikolas... please don't stop," was she saying his name and begging like that on purpose. He felt her rub her hips against his, suddenly he felt a jolt of pleasure rush through him.

When did he get so hard? And she kept rocking her hips on his, he didn't doubt she felt it. "Niko~ If you wanna do more, you can," she cooed as she rocked her hips more.

He felt his face heat up, he honestly didn't come to just have sex with her. He just wanted to get to know her, but she came on to him and now she was doing this! He couldn't keep his head with this beautiful girl, he was only human.

There was a blind fumble between the two to get their clothes off, Maddie didn't think she would be so frantic to be closer to this John. He was shy and they had only met, but she just wanted to be closer to him. This had never happened with any other John.

But she had no time to think fully on that, it was just a passing thought till they were naked. Maddie didn't mean to stare as much as she did, but she honestly didn't expect him to be that well endowed. She was rubbing against him but it just didn't registered at the time.

Nikolas noticed her stare and suddenly felt a bit self conscious. He was big, yes. And he was always awkward about it, afraid that he'd hurt the women he was with. And her staring didn't help his worries, he was about to get up and leave from the embarrassment. But she pulled open a compartment and fiddling around in it, finding what she was looking for she pulled it out.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" her sweet smile returned making Nikolas' heart flutter a bit even when she said dirty things she was adorable to him. He only nodded dumbly and watched as she tore open the condom wrap. He waited for her smile soft hands to touch him, which made his penis twitch slightly at the thought.

But she placed the condom at the entrance of her mouth, that was in the shape of an 'O.' Nikolas didn't understand what she was doing, he was going to ask till she stopped him as she went down towards his crotch. "Ma-Maddie! Wha- annngh!" He groaned as he felt her lips around the head of his dick. Her mouth was hot and felt so good, he didn't think she could fit so much of him into her mouth. As soon as the unexpected pleasure started it ended, but the sight of her licking the drool off her lips stirred the fire in him again.

They positioned themselves back into the right start, Nikolas shyly moved in slowly, holding her close to him. Maddie found it cute and comforting how nice and thoughtful he was being. She bit back a yelp when he started, she was soaked but he was still big for her. She wasn't very use to have sex with her John's, she only had sex a few times before to be honest. It kinda hurt as he entered her, but she still rocked her hips slightly against him

Nikolas on the other hand, had to hold on with every fiber of his being to not thrust his whole dick into her. She was tight and felt so warm, her small movements to adjust to him made him groan. But after moving slowly in making sure her didn't move to fast for her, he was finally all the way in her. His breathing was labored and the sheets under his hands were wrinkled from him gripping them so tightly.

Maddie was panting, he stretched her making her feel a mixture of pleasure and pain. She had to bury her face into the crook of his neck half way in, giving soft encouragments, telling him that she was okay and keep going. After a moment of them waiting Maddie nuzzled him, "Move, mon cher," rocking her hips again but with more force this time gaining a pleasure filled groan from him.

Why did she have to be so damn sexy and cute and sweet to him, it just made him not want to hurt her more but he wanted so desperately to hear her moan. He only had a taste of it when he toyed with her neck, he moved his hips slowly. Growling deep in his throat his hand placed firmly on her hips, soft gasps and small mewl graced his ears. "дай мені почути твій голос"

A shiver ran down her spine as he spoke his native tongue, hooking her leg behind his hip and nudging him slightly. Nikolas took the hint and thrusted with a bit more confidence. Gain a moan as his prize, which spurred him to keep thrusting gaining speed. Soon the small blonde under him was clinging and moaning and looking absolutely amazing.

Panting and writhing under him, Maddie had a hard time thinking straight, or well thinking at all. His hands were all over her, feeling, groping, touching, pinching, like he was mapping every inch of her skin. His mouth attacking her neck as his hand started to fondle her breast. She didn't even know that she could get this much pleasure from a John. They're usually just want to get their pleasure and that it. But this one seemed just to want them both to have a good time, it was a nice surprise.

He touched and played with her nipple as he thrusts into her, he had to admit this was perfect just being able to be like this with her. He didn't realize how much was smiling till she traced his lips with he thumb and pulled him to meet her lips. She toyed with him till he thrusted making her moan against his lips. Oh how he was coming to love that delicious moan, he ate it up pulling her into a sloppy deep kiss.

With every moan that came from her throat Nikolas thrusting speed up, soon they were in battle for air, well Maddie was Nikolas just moved from her mouth to her neck. Gaining more sweet moans.

He felt his end coming close, and he couldn't help but to feel a pang of sadness of having to leave this lovely women. But when he pushed up his weight from on top of her, he soon found her hands and legs pulling him back closer to him.

"N-Non-Anh! Hold me, s'il te plaît," her eyes begged, her lips moaned, and he couldn't say no. wrapping up her smaller frame in his arms and pulling her into a passionate kiss once more. Feeling her hand grip at her shoulders and moaning deep in his throat.

He suddenly pulled away from her, making her whine of disapproval but soon the whines turned into moans as he thrusted harder into her. With a groan of her name, he gradually pulled to a stop. Both panting and sweating, and now the man on top of her face turning a nice shade of red. "Ah! I'm sorry! I-I..." she stopped his embarrassed babbles with her lips pressed softly against his. "Shush, mon cher. I enjoyed this very much, no need to apologize for something that was amazing." Pulling him back down to her body tempting him to stay close with sweet kisses, again how could he say no.

That morning they said their long good-byes and both secretly wished the morning hadn't come. Watching her client leave she felt an arm drape over her shoulders. Looking over she was greeted by her sister, Amelia. "So... another talker, huh? Maybe he should visit me~ I'll stop that useless talking," she giggled teasing Madeline. A sweet smile spread across her lips, "Who ever said that we just talked? I haven't been to sleep at all tonight," she giggled as Amelia's mouth gaped open, "We've been all over that room, and I have to admit I doubt you've had an all nighter since that British block, oui?" And with that she slipped out of her dumbstrucked sisters hold and slipped back into her room for a well needed rest.


End file.
